Manufacturers of truck chassis often install cables in a wire loom on each truck chassis to facilitate later installation of and connection to cables run by truck body manufacturers. Likewise, it is common for truck body manufacturers to install cables in truck components, which can be mated to a cable and connector specified by particular types of video safety cameras and radar sensors in order to allow battery DC power, ground, video and audio signals to pass through the same cable. Typically, cables are added to a body and a chassis separately and then connected. In some cases, cables are added individually and often in bundles for each discrete function desired on the truck.
There exists a need for an improved apparatus and method to establish connection between various circuits and functions that may be found in the truck which provides better connectivity between truck cab interior and exterior truck chassis.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for cables have been provided in the prior art that are adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.